The present disclosure relates generally to software debugging, and more particularly to methods and systems for switching to a debugging mode.
Developing software for efficient operation on a variety of computing systems can be a difficult task. Such software often undergoes a substantial amount of testing. Despite this, bugs and other issues with a piece of software may still be found even after a piece of software is made available for customer use. Bugs may cause an application to behave improperly or crash during runtime.
Various tools can be used by developers to analyze how a specific piece of software will behave when executed. Such tools may allow the developer to view the processor state, stack frame, and other information as a program steps through execution. For example, software development kits often provide a debugging mode. In the case of Java, the Java virtual machine itself has a debugging mode. It is desirable to improve the manner in which developers can fix bugs and other errors of a piece of software.